North Pine River (Sesame Street)
North Pine River is a Sesame Street spoof by 050YAT. Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop. Despite the parody's name, North Pine River, this parody is not set at a place that has North Pine River in South East Queensland, Australia. Rather, it is set in the same location as the original. North Pine River has two unique features: * Mildred Hubble from The Worst Witch plays as Bob; * All girl characters excluding Vampirina Hauntley and Princess Amber are dressed as Mildred Hubble. Big Bird in this parody is played by Princess Elena from Elena of Avalor. North Pine River parodies only the following episodes: 1-180, 276, 355-359, 406, 536, 573, 592-601, 657-665, 666-735, 926-957, 1037-1051, 1054-1056, 1058-1070, 1186-1320, 1332, 1333, 1346-1350, 1351-1360, 1407, 1445-1460, 1563, 1575, 1576, 1600-1691, 1705, 1734, 1736, 1740, 1755, 1781, 1800, 1829, 1836, 1839, 1845, 1854, 1899, 1906, 1926-1927, 1929-1931, 1933, 1952, 1957, 1966, 2003, 2029, 2040, 2058-2062, 2073, 2090, 2096, 2103, 2122-2125, 2159, 2163-2164, 2173, 2201, 2208, 2222, 2226-2228, 2230, 2233, 2234, 2238, 2244, 2253-2258, 2274-2275, 2277, 2282-2283, 2290-2293, 2303-2304, 2312-2313, 2324, 2326-2327, 2331, 2341-2342, 2345, 2352, 2356, 2358, 2362-2363, 2365-2367, 2375, 2385, 2396, 2399, 2401-2407, 2410-2412, 2415, 2417, 2423-2424, 2431, 2440, 2443, 2448-2450, 2453, 2455-2456, 2458-2460, 2475-2477, 2481-2999 and 3006-3655. Cast WARNING: Never change or swap roles. The edits will be reverted if doing so. * Big Bird - Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Bob - Mildred Hubble (The Worst Witch) * Cookie Monster - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Elmo - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Grover - Kristoff (Frozen) * Bert - Bridget (Vampirina) * Ernie - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Oscar the Grouch - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) * Roosevelt Franklin - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Roosevelt Franklin's Mother - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Gordon and Susan - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) and Princess Amber (Sofia the First) * Little Bird - Blue (Blue's Clues) * Granny Bird - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Guy Smiley - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It-Ralph) * Count von Count - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Countess von Backwards - Merida (Brave) * Biff - Anna (Frozen) * Sully - Elsa (Frozen) * Barkley - Wolfie (Vampirina) * Two-Headed Monster - Big Bad Wolf (Goldie & Bear) and Drizella Tremaine (Cinderella) * Telly Monster - Prince Charming (Cinderella) * Forgetful Jones - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) * Luis - Prince James (Sofia the First) * David - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Snuffleupagus - Ellie (Ice Age franchise) * Grundgetta - Princess Poppy (Trolls) * Dr. Nobel Price - Li Shang (Mulan) * Hoots the Owl - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) * Preston Rabbit - Jessie (Toy Story 2) * Roxie Marie - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Prarie Dawn - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) * Rosita - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Zoe - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Baby Bear - Izzy (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Merry Monster - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Chicago the Lion - Oxana Hauntley (Vampirina) * Honkers - themselves * Anything Muppets - themselves * The Count's Bats - themselves * Mr. Hooper - Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Maria - Doc McStuffins (Doc McStuffins) * Linda - Lambie (Doc McStuffins) * Miles - Stuffy (Doc McStuffins) * Gabi - Hallie (Doc McStuffins) Gallery Princess Elena.png|Princess Elena as Big Bird Millie infobox.jpg|Mildred Hubble as Bob Princess Sofia.png|Princess Sofia as Cookie Monster Danny (Cats Don't Dance).jpeg|Danny as Elmo Kristoff 2013.png|Kristoff as Grover Bridget (Vampirina).jpeg|Bridget as Bert Captain Hook said pay attention.jpeg|Captain Hook as Ernie Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie as Oscar the Grouch Flik Character Model.png|Flik as Roosevelt Franklin Atta as a princess (formerly).png|Princess Atta as Roosevelt Franklin's Mother Vampirina (character).png|Vampirina Hauntley as Gordon Amber from Sofia the First.png|Princess Amber as Susan BluesClues-Blue.jpeg|Blue as Little Bird Rapunzel-0.png|Rapunzel as Granny Bird Princess Vanellope.png|Vanellope von Schweetz as Guy Smiley Mavis the Dracula.png|Mavis as Count von Count Merida.png|Merida as Countess von Backwards Anna Render2.png|Anna as Biff Elsa from Frozen (2013).jpeg|Elsa as Sully Wolfie.png|Wolfie as Barkley Big Bad understands.jpg|Big Bad Wolf and Drizella Cinderella.jpg|Drizella Tremaine as Two-Headed Monster Charming.png|Prince Charming as Telly Monster Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) 1.png|Beanstalk Jack as Forgetful Jones James Sofia the First is Ryder.jpeg|Prince James as Luis IMG 3438.PNG|Nick Wilde as David Ellie the Wooly Mamoth.jpeg|Ellie as Snuffleupagus Princess Poppy (Trolls).png|Princess Poppy as Grundgetta Shang 3.png|Li Shang as Dr. Nobel Price Heimlich.png|Heimlich as Hoots the Owl Jessie the Cowgirl.png|Jessie as Preston Rabbit Alice.png|Alice as Roxie Marie Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear).png|Little Red Riding Hood as Prarie Dawn Goldie-and-bear-2.jpg|Goldie Locks as Rosita Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Zoe 124722 IZZY.jpg|Izzy as Baby Bear Wendy from Peter Pan.jpeg|Wendy Darling as Merry Monster Oxana Hauntly.png|Oxana Hauntley as Chicago the Lion Jack Sparrow.jpeg|Jack Sparrow as Mr. Hooper 9story-Doc-McStuffins-001.jpg|Doc McStuffins as Maria Lambiewave.png|Lambie as Linda Stuffyhappy.png|Stuffy as Miles Hallie The Hippo.png|Hallie as Gabi Wiki * https://northpineriver.fandom.com/wiki/ Category:Sesame Street Category:NET Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:PBS Category:050YAT